


How They Found Out

by WeishinGalaxy



Series: Jakewon | Moments Among the Chaos [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, ENHYPEN Ensemble - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeishinGalaxy/pseuds/WeishinGalaxy
Summary: How the other member's found out about Jake and Jungwon's relationship.Some somehow just knew and others found out. Either way chaos occurred, it is ENHYPEN after all.
Relationships: Shim Jaeyoon | Jake/Yang Jungwon
Series: Jakewon | Moments Among the Chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053245
Kudos: 58





	How They Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back to water the Jakewon tag~ Sorry it's so short
> 
> Pls read the first part too! It isn't completely related to this and this can be read as a stand alone but it would be greatly appreciated if you read the first part :)

Jake and Jungwon had been dating since the announcement of their debut. It wasn’t a secret exactly, but it wasn’t like they had ever officially announced it to their members. Living together and being together basically 24/7, Jake was pretty sure some of the members had figured it out. Jungwon on the other hand was either too embarrassed or in denial that some of the others knew. It was cute.  
When Jake had first bought it up to Jungwon that he thinks the other members had figured them out Jungwon blushed like a tomato and denied it with his whole being.

<3

Jake knows Heeseung was the first to figure it. Heeseung had suspected they liked each other since I-Land and honestly was tired of them being so oblivious to their feelings. The day of I-Land’s finals was super tiring for all of them but along with it gave both Jake and Jungwon the outburst of emotion to admit they liked each other, hidden away from the eyes of the other contestants. When Jake and Jungwon had re-entered the room, bright smiles and messed up lipstick, Heeseung had given Jake the look. Jake only shot him back a dopey smile, emotion still on the high and his body feeling both light but also like he had been hit by a truck. Heeseung came and give him a pat on the back – half to show his support and half to warn him to say not to corrupt his son. Jake knew he knew but like the ever-  
dependable hyung he is, he didn’t mention it.

<3

Sunghoon wad the next to find out. Jake honestly didn’t mean to say anything. It had been a complete accident. He was preparing for a date with Jungwon and needed help deciding what to wear. 

“Hey man, is this outfit okay?” Jake asked when he found Sunghoon.

“Yeah, where are you going?” Sunghoon asked him.

Jake was fixing his hair in the mirror. 

“On a date” he replied nonchalantly.

“A WHAT???” Sunghoon almost screamed “WITH WHO??”

Jake facepalmed. “Stop screaming you’re gonna wake everyone up. I’m going with my boyfriend”

“You have a boyfriend! How could you not tell your best friend you have a boyfriend!? Who is it??”

“Jungwon” Jake said, Sunghoon gasping and then laughing. “we didn’t tell everyone though; I mean it’s not a secret but still don’t tell anyone okay, only Heeseung hyung knows”

“Well obviously he would know, Jungwon’s basically his son” Sunghoon replies.

At that moment, the door slowly opens to reveal Jungwon, standing with his phone in his hand, mask already on his face. [A/N: Everyone pls remember to wear your masks and stay safe 😊]

<3

No one knows how Jay found out about their relationship.

One day he found Jay having hard time rehearsing ‘Let Me In’ in one of the practice rooms of the company. 

“Hi Jay” Jake said to him in english. Jake was glad that Jay was a fellow english speaker – helped him with his homesickness when he was able to speak English with Jay. 

“Oh hi” Jay said, slumping against his chair.

“Having a hard time?” Jake asked.

“Let Me In is a good song but these lyrics are something else, how are we meant to say ‘I’ll be your boyfriend’ so many times… so embarrassing” Jay complains. 

“I know right” Jake agrees “with all the staff and other idols around too” 

“Yeah whatever, Mr I already have a boyfriend, this should be less embarrassing to you. You relate. I know you. You probably sung this really cheesily to Jungwon before” Jay said.

Jake turned redder with every word that left Jay’s mouth. 

Jay’s eyes went wide open, bursting out into laughter “OH MY GOD YOU HAVE!!”

“No, I haven’t!” Jake insisted. 

“How did you even know we were dating?” he asked Jay when he realised.

Jay only shrugged, still laughing and kicked Jake out telling him to go practice. 

Jake obeyed still not knowing how Jay knew and never finding out.

<3 

Niki and Sunoo found out at the same time. 

Jake and Jungwon were holding hands in the practice room when the managers called Jungwon out to do something. Jungwon pouted and Jake squeezed his hand before letting him go whispering a “see you in a bit”. Jungwon left the practice room leaving the other members. 

“Damn Jake you’re so whipped, he’s only gonna be gone for like 10 minutes. You look like a lost puppy” Sunghoon said to his best friend, Heeseung and Jay laughing along with him, the three of them realising they all know.

“Hyung, what does whipped mean?” Niki asks, Jay who explains to him in Japanese, Niki looking confused and then eyes going wide in realisation.

“What do you mean by whipped hyung?” Sunoo said to Sunghoon.

“They’re dating” Sunghoon said “I thought you of all people would’ve realised. 

“I mean I had my doubts, but I didn’t think it was for real!” Sunoo said, reminding Jake of a hyperactive puppy, he ran over to Jake and gave him a big hug “I’m so happy for you hyungie!!”

Jake had stopped functioning realising that the whole group had found out.

<3

Jungwon came back in a while after, Jake had recovered from his realisation and the room had settled down again. 

“Hey guys what’s up?” Jungwon asked as he walked back to Jake and sat down, taking his bottle and drinking from it.

“Oh, so he goes to his boyfriend first does he” Sunoo said jokingly “indirect kiss~” 

Jungwon almost chocks on his (well Jake’s) water.

“I- I what??” Jungwon said.

“They all know” Jake said, quietly. The rest of the members had all looked their way. Jake rubbed Jungwon’s back.

“You all knew, and nobody told me!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter (@WeishinGalaxy)


End file.
